1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to methods of and means for handling loose bulk material and more specifically to methods of and means for conveying and storing loose bulk material between and among an initial station, a storage pile, and a final station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various methods of and means for conveying and storing loose bulk material between and among an initial station, a storage pile, and a final station have been developed. Typically, these prior methods and means include a conveyor for moving loose bulk material from an initial station to a storage pile, a manually operated stacker for allowing a worker-operator to stack such loose bulk material onto the storage pile, and a manually operated reclaimer for allowing another worker-operator to reclaim such loose bulk material from the storage pile and transfer it to a final station where it is utilized. Such methods and means are disadvantageous since, for example, they require one or more persons to control the stacker and reclaimer functions thereof and cannot therefore be made completely automatic.